Astro Boy series 1
by Astroprime
Summary: A new look at a classic character from the mind of Osamu Tezuka
1. Chapter 1

Tobio moved out of the way just in time to avoid the soccer ball. It sailed just inches past his head and landed in the bushes at the end of the lawn, which divided his parents' property with the next-door neighbors. He laughed and went after the ball and dug it out from under the bushes, and kicked it high towards the other two kids next to the driveway. The ball landed and took a big bounce before landing in the auburn boy's hands, stood near the mailbox, immediately kicked it right back to Tobio.

Chapter One

Robots Are The Future

The sun was just starting to set, so a languid, red light was starting to fall on everything. The cicadas were humming in the trees and you can hear crickets in the directions. The soccer ball landed right in Tobio's arms. He then did a side ways kick and the ball shot right between the other two boys, and bounced off the side of his neighbor's car with a metallic thud.

Tobio was a handsome lad; just three days shy of his tenth birthday. He had very light brown, with two hand-made points sticking out. He had a lean, sharp face. His eyes were chocolate brown cat- like slits that conveyed the boy's intelligence and his warm sense of humor, both of which were copious. He stood with a height of 4'9, and was lean and very fit.

The dark headed boy kicked the ball right back. "Aaron! Heads up!" Tobio shouted, and then kicked the ball.

It landed in the driveway and started bouncing towards the street, causing the other two boys to chase after it while Tobio laughed with that unique, hearty laugh that he had.

The front door to the house opened and Tobio's house robot Nora, class one nanny-bot, appeared in the doorway. "Tobio, it's getting late! You need to finish up and come in soon!" she yelled, as Tobio turned to face the house.

"Alright, Nora, I'll be right in!" Tobio replied to the robot as he turned back to the neighbor kids. "Guys, I have to go in now!"

"Here kick the ball to me!"

The auburn boy kicked the ball towards Tobio, but it veered left of him and started rolling down towards the street. Laughing he ran after it, the ball rolled over the curb and into the street. Tobio was so focus on chasing the ball to retrieve it that he did not see the car coming.

The soccer ball came to a rest against the curb on the opposite side of the street.

Two years later.

Tobio's father was determined to have his son back, so determined, in fact that he had decided to make robot in his son's image. A robot replica based on his whole being.

He opened his blueprints, scanning over them with his eyes, looking for any minor details that he missed that could mess up the whole designed. He smiled nothing that his excellent eyesight had not missed a thing.

Dr. Tenma turned back to his creation, looking at it and smiling a weak, sad smile. His brain clicked as he almost forgot something. Something that was so vital, that the robot couldn't live like he wanted it to without it: Tobio's DNA.

He ran over to a container on the opposite side of the room, holding his nine-year-old son's body. Pressing a button on the side, the container opened, with a syringe he take a sample of his blood. As the container closed, Tenma placed the sample of blood in a different container on the control panel. He waited patiently as it scanned the body.

Flashes came from behind him, and he turned, noticing that all of Tobio's memories were popping up all over the table. He looked away from the memory for a brief moment, emotions threatening to swamp over him. A realization that he was not there for his son, the memories shown him that Nora, their house robot, had single-handy rise his son; she was more of a parent to Tobio than he was in his son's life.

All of Tobio's memories overhead disappeared and began to scan onto the robot's brain. He looked back as the skin scanner whirred to life, watching as the scanner printed a nude body of his son. The scanner gave him his hair onto his head. Two spikes: one on top, and on the bottom, both curled up like shark fins.

Eight years later, Metro City.

"Hey it's time to wake up and get ready for school."

"Uh-uh, five more minutes Mom."

Kennedy could feel his mom she gently shook him as he tried to sleep for a few more minutes. He head his mom said that they are running late had she pulled the covers off him. Groaning, as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, yawning noticing his mom had already left his room. The boy climbed out of his bed and headed to the bathroom, pulled off his underwear and stood in front of the toilet to pee. After he flushed the toilet, he brushed his teeth, as he got into the shower and turned on the water and got under it.

The doorknob turned when the door open, the fourth grader walked with a towel wrapped around his waist with his hair matted to his forehead. When he got back to his bedroom, he pulled off his towel, rubbed it through his hair a few times, and started putting on his uniform.

He sat down on the bed dressed in his black pant white shirt and his red colored jacket just about to put on his sock when his mother burst in the door.

"C'mon honey lets go you can put your shoes on in the car," his mom shouted as she picked up his backpack.

Kennedy grabbed his shoes and his socks and walked to the bedroom door where his mother was standing waiting on him.

"Aren't we gonna have breakfast?" he grabbed his tie from the coat hanger and left as his mother followed close behind him.

Twenty-eight year old, Ms. Midori had started her morning like she do every morning with a healthy breakfast, then she would go out for her early morning run by the water front. She only lives about fifteen minutes from the beach, and her children friend Jumbo, who she always says good morning too. Jumbo, is a giant of a robot who was built by Midori's father for the first ever Robot Festival.

She would look out her apartment widow, where Jumbo sat by the shoreline, ever since he was abandoned there over twenty years ago. As the folks slowly forgot about him, she had not forgotten her giant of a friend.

It was sad to see her friend just sitting there in the water, where he used to play with young children. Midori glanced up at Jumbo; it was his love for children, which made her to become a school sensei.

She caught something in the corner of her eyes, as she was about to leave the beach, and Jumbo.

In the distant lying on the beach as she came closer, she began to realize it was a body, not just a body but also a body of a young child. That been wash up onto the beach; she just dropped to her knees as she covered her mouth had she felt her eyes watering.

The time that he had gotten to school, the final bell had already ringed and the first time Kennedy had been late to class. He had to get a little piece of paper to give his sensei, explaining why he was late for first lesson.

He was only late because he had spent last night working on project, for his third lesson class that the project was do Friday and he was almost finish it.

After he left the main office, the fourth grader headed for his locker to grabbed his books for the first and second lesson classes, and pit his lunch in his locker when he heard a faint sobbing noise. At first, he thought he was imagining it, but he did not imagine when he heard a loud bang that made him jump, had it broken the quiet of the hallway.

"Is there someone there?" he looked to see who had made the sound, but the corridor was empty except for him.

He heard a mumbled familiar voice. "Hello, someone there?" had he realize who the voice belong to, he felt bad for him had it been the tenth, or the twelfth times the kid was shoved into his own locker, this week.

"Alejo?"

"Kennedy, that you?"

He lean against his locker had his friend; Alejo's locker was next to his. He and Alejo been friends since he and his mom had moved here, he was not looking for a friend, when he met Alejo; a school bully and his friends had he was just shoved into his locker and watched them had they just left the poor kid in his locker.

Even back then, Kennedy felt sorry for his fellow classmate. He knows his friend's locker combination like he know the back of his hand, had he been letting him out of his locker about a year now. As he open the locker for him, the thin, fit classmate fell out and because Kennedy was standing in front of the locker the weight of the falling fourth grader had charge both boys to all on the ground with Alejo on top.

"Sori," Alejo spoke in Japanese, had he forgot that Kennedy only speak English.

"Thank, but I wouldn't got out of there by myself," he know his friend was speaking English but it still sound like he speaking Japanese.

As Alejo was getting up, Kennedy yet his eyes glanced over his friend. He was two or more inches shorter than Kennedy was, and he was one of the shortest students in the fourth grade. His hair was almost grey in color has he always had his in a buzz cut, he said his father was a military man and tell him long hairs are for hippies, and he not goes rise no hippies.

The boy has black eyes, but the color is not what people notice: instead, they notice the thick lenses that sit in front of them. He held his hand out has he pulled his friend up to his feet.

She still cannot get the image of that young boy out of her head. Had waited for the police to arrive, at that time Ms. Midori had stay with the body as just stared at him. Tobio laid on his stomach on the sandy beach, his head was facing her had his eyes closed, she thought he was just sleeping until she tried to wake him.

The realization that the half-naked boy was exacting was dead, Midori covered her mouth had she gasp in horror.

She had to stay away from the body had an officer spoke to her first before the detective arrive on the scene. All she could think is whom could do anything to an innocent child, her heart weep for the child and for his parent who are wondering what happen to their child.

Detective Tawashi was a tall man in his late thirties, and he is knew among the Metro City Police Department (MCPD) to never smile, even if he thought it was fun, he would never admit it to the men.

Before he spoke to the coroner who was knelt by the body, he just stood for a minute. His eyes seem to study the boy before him; he looked to be about nine year old and stood 4'5", and if he could guess that the boy weight about 66.1lbs. He had black hair in a strange hairstyle, with one spike in the front, and another one in the back on the opposite side.

The detective lowered his eyes over the kid; he wore no clothes on except for a pair of black swim trunks with a green strap.

"What can you tell me?"

The coroner glanced from the body to the detective had she heard his voice. "Not mush I'm afraid," Kate met the detective's gaze, had she answered his question.

"I'll know more when I do the autopsy," she spoke, standing up had the body was slowly carried away.

"Leave him alone!"

He had finished getting his drink of water and headed up to his locker to get his science book for his next lesson, when he notice Shibugaki and his friends sur-rounding Alejo by the lockers. Kennedy had seen his share of jerks like Shibugaki at his old school.

"Mind your business," Shibugaki said, noticing Kennedy approaching toward them.

For a fourth grader Shibugaki is a tall boy, Kennedy is taller than his friend is, but he cannot looked over Shibugaki's shoulder without standing his tiptoes.

He's a back kid from the toughest city in the world, New York. No chubby bastard goes pushed his friend around, not anymore. "I said leave him alone," he repeated in a firm tone of voice had got into his chubby face.

"Yah, leave me alone," Alejo got a little brave, as he stared at both boys had they are facing off against each other.

At this time a crowd had formed, students had gathered in the hall watching what was going on, and few were murmuring among themselves.

"C'mon Alejo, let's go," still staring at him, as he and Alejo turned to walk away.

"That's right, you and your boyfriend had better walk away," Shibugaki shouted to them, had he and his friends been laughing.

"You know what you're a fat stupid coward," Alejo stopped walking and turned to face him.

He ran up shoving Alejo to the ground, Kennedy felt a heat rush to his head has Shibugaki shoved his friend. He was about to attack Alejo again, throwing a punch at him, it just stopped. At the end of his fist was a black hand belonging to Kennedy, had he met his gaze with his own. That made him even more angry had he threw his left fist at Kennedy quickly let go of his right hand and grabbed his left arm has he twisted it.

Had the crowd watched, Kennedy kicked him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him dropping him to knees. He grabbed Shibugaki's head and brought his knee to the boy's face sending him falling back to the floor. Alejo and the other students were looking at Kennedy with their mouths wide open astonished by what he had just done.

"You son of a…," Shibugaki yelled in anger as he touched his nose has he felt a warm liquid running from it.

Looking at his fingers which were covered in blood and he gazed at Kennedy as he felt his rage building. He got off the floor quickly, rush toward him, just had he was about deliver another punch when Mr. Higeoyaji stepped between them and broke up the fight.

"That enough boys," Mr. Higeoyaji said, tying to keep Kennedy and Shibugaki apart as they tried to get each other.

The detective slowly followed Kate had they entered the examining room, Tawashi was curious about the young child they found earlier this morning, even if he didn't show it. She had examined a lot of bodies and conform twice a many autopsies, but nothing like the autopsy of this young child; and she don't know where to start.

In the room an examine table where the body of a nine year-old, Tobio was lying on with a white sheet covering his body. They approached the table; Tawashi broke the silent between them.

"So, anything you can tell me, about him?" the detective inquired, seeing no one had reported a missing child that fix his description.

He was hoping that she could shine some light on anything he could use to identify the kid. Kate never taking her soft-brown eyes way from his, thought he goes love this had she began to answer his question.

"He's a robot."


	2. Chapter 2

City Morgue

The detective stood quietly stared down at the android replica of Tobio Tenma, lying on an examine table. To said that the detective was not amused to hear that the kid they found just this morning, not even human but a robot. Tawashi had never seen, or heard of a robot like Tobio before, neither had the coroner who was surprise to learn that the boy was a robot when she tried to do autopsy on the body.

Chapter Two

Don't Look Back

"Can you tell me anymore than it's a robot," the mid-thirties detective said, looking from the robot to the coroner.

Again Kate looked him in the eyes, had she spoke, telling him that who ever built the robot had made it almost human. To the point that its have a robotic digestive system, she suspect it was made so it can pass had human.

"The answer to your next question is a no, I can't tell you more than that," she finished, glancing from him to Tobio lying between them.

She cannot tell if the detective was disappointed that she did not have more to tell him, or that the child was exactly a robot. With a man like Tawashi, it was hard to read his facial expressions, because he always seemed to have what one would call a poker face.

"Maybe, the Ministry can give you more answers," she begin to speak has the detective was leaving. With that the detective had left, her looked at Tobio's deactivate body and she still not believe that it really a robot.

Tezuka's Academy for Boys, Metro City, Japan

Mr. Higeoyaji had seated the boys on the outside of the office as he left them alone to go into the office. Either Kennedy and Alejo, or Shibugaki spoke a word to each other, yet exchange a passing glance at one other. In a few minutes later, Mr. Higeoyaji left the office after given the boys a glanced he was down the hall.

A second later, Osamu Tezuka (created of Astro Boy, appeared as his cartoon drawn of himself) looked at the two boys sitting on bench, one of which as he had a broken nose. The boys stood up had they seeing the headmaster standing by the open door. He led the boys through in the office into his personal office at the back.

"Here a seat in boys," Mr. Tezuka said had he closed the behind them.

As the boys sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, as Alejo quietly stood by his friend. Tezuka walked between the boys had he lean back against the desk crossing his arms.

"So, who wants to start?"

The office was quiet had the boys looked at each other and the headmaster, before Shibugaki broken the silent and there was anger in his spoke.

"The Kusoyaro broke my nose, just wait till my father hears about this!" Shibugaki pointed at Kennedy sitting in the chair next to him, as he spoke.

"Sir, I don't know what he just called me," Kennedy said, pointing his finger back at Shibugaki. "But he started it."

The headmaster just stared at them, seeing that this is leading nowhere.

"I think you should go see the nurse."

Shibugaki slowly got up from the chair, blood was still oozing slowly out of his nose had glaring at Kennedy. The headmaster quietly waited for him to leave before turning his attention to young Kennedy in his office.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for fighting," he looked straight at him when he spoke, and Kennedy felt ashamed for his acts.

He held his head down knowing that he would be in big trouble when his mother found out. Hearing that his friend being suspend from school, with no mention about having that jerk Shibugaki being suspend.

"And what Shibugaki, he started it," Alejo said sharply.

Tezuka turned to Alejo, standing just to the right of the chair that Kennedy is sitting in, had he ignore him. "You can go back to class, Alejo," he said moving around his desk to sit down on the chair.

Alejo is not just going stand by and let his best friend be suspended. "No, if you're going to suspend Ken then you have to suspend me too," he stated folding his arms and looking at the headmaster.

Ken raised his head and looked Alejo in admiration he never had a friend that stood up for him before. Mr. Tezuka looked at both Ken and Alejo before he spoke again.

"If that's what you want then you're both suspend for two days," the headmaster said, as he looked at them. "You boys wait outside while I call your mothers to come get you."

Ministry of Science Building, Japan.

"Dr. O'shay."

O'shay turned to from the soda machine and saw Miss Yuko Kisagari striding down the empty hall toward him, a mild serious on her girlish face. Yuko was actually half his age, had she been hire to be his personal assistant, since he had returned to the Ministry of Science. It is rare to see her without her robotic ostrich, which was build and design by the doctor, for her personal computer.

"'h, Miss Yuko," O'shay scooped up a can of club soda from the machine's dispenser and glanced at his he had to get back work. He smiled tiredly as Yuko stopped front of him.

"Sir, you said that you like to know when the robot," she paused had she spoke. "That was sent to the morgue was here."

It takes the doctor had a few minute to get what she was referring to, and he just nodded. "Oh, yes, that strange robot child that the police found this morning," he said, opening the can of soda had he follow her.

"Who is doing the analysis?"

"That would be Dr. Yagami and his team," he had noticed a sparkle in her eyes had she mention the doctor's name.

His name was Taichi Yagami, is only a few years younger than Yuko, at the age of eleven, Taichi had won a science fair by building and designing a robot from the scrap yard where his father worked. O'shay was remind of someone he once had called friend, at Taichi's skill level at that age and when turned eighteen, he had him working at the Ministry.

"Dr. O'shay, sir," Spoke the young doctor had he saw him and Miss Yuko slowly entering the lab. Young Yuko had informed Taichi that he would be coming to see the strange robot that was mistake had a real child. He glances briefly at Yuko with half-grin, when he noticed her had he led O'shay to the examining table where his team laid the robot on.

The older doctor was taking back by what his eyes told him, where the brain refuses to believe what he was seeing on that table.

_Uncle!_

_Turning to look over his shoulder, as a smiling Tobio running to chase up with him, it had been months since the last time he came to visit. He was in his own thoughts had he heard the young boy-bot calling to him, as all the angry he was feeling at that moment seem to be wash away. Had he seen the child-like innocent in his brown eyes, had the boy wrapped his arms around him, he hugged him back._

He searched for months, all over the Pacific Ocean, for Tobio and O'shay had almost given up hope of ever finding the young boy, which is lying before him now.

It was Taichi was the first to notice the odd expression on the doctor's face, when he seen the robot. "Doctor, everything alright," he spoke out of convince, O'shay was like father to most of the younger scientists, and to him.

Only after Yuko placed her gentle touch on his shoulder, that O'shay came out of his trance. "I'm fine," there was a hint of joy in his voice he tried to hide.

He glanced from her to Taichi, "I like your report when you're finish, and…" he said, has he and Miss Yuko left the lab.

Taichi thought it was a little old for him to say, to be gentle with him. He, referring to the robot like it is a real person.

"I can't believe you!"

Came a voice that sends a shiver down Ken's spine had his mother came up to them. If this were a Tezuka's manga, there would be steam coming out of her head, showing had angry she was at her son. Well, she thought having her son kick out of school for fighting it would teach him a lesson, to not to get in anymore fight. Guess, she was wrong; here she is once again to pick her son up because he was fighting with another boy.

Before she could say another word, the officer door opened had the headmaster appeared. "Alejo, your mother…Oh, you might be Mrs. Kelly," he said extending his hand out for her to shake.

Ken's mom, Mimi shake his hand had she introduce herself. She gasped had the headmaster told her that her son was in a fight where he had broken another boy's nose. Ken held his head down, had the headmaster told his mom what he had happen to Shibugaki.

"Is the boy alright?"

"He's fine," Mr. Tezuka said, smiling at her.

"He's a known trouble maker but we have a zero tolerant policy on fighting, even if Mr. Kelly was standing up for his friend I had to suspend him for two day," the man explained, it to her.

She was still angry with her son for fighting that other kid, but she understand why he got into the fight, still not give him the right to break that poor kid's nose.

"Oh, Alejo I came to tell you, your mom still in surgery," he spoke turning his attention to Alejo sitting next to his friend on the bench.

"Oh, my god what happen?" she was in shook to hear that Alejo's mother was in surgery.

He insured her. "Oh, it's nothing like that; she's a neurosurgeon, one of best in the country I hear."

"Oh, you had me worried for second."

"Well, it was nice to seeing you, Mrs. Kelly I wish the circumstances were different," Mr. Tezuka said, before returning office.

"Why don't you come with me you can wait at my house till your mom get out surgery," she turned to Alejo had she spoke to him.

The boy looked at his friend's mother had she took her cell phone out. "Give me her number and I'll leave her a message," she said.

Alejo gave her his mother's cell number as he walked outside with Ken and his mom.

As brilliance as Taichi was he had to looked over his own report before giving it to the head of the Ministry. He ran the diagnostic program twice just to be sure he was reading it right. The diagnostic found that the robot seemed to have organic elements built into its design, and it seems not to run on simple energon like most robots. It could digest food as a human would to produce it into energon; he thought it was brilliance design that a robot could use every day food had a source of energy.

Reading over the diagnostic report, Taichi came to believe that the boy robot is still alive but in some form of stasis in which the stored energon is focusing on retaining its power core and there is not enough energy to revive itself.

As the door swing opened has Ken and Alejo slowly entered the house, Mimi closed the door behind the boys. She still was upset with her son, she sent both of them upstairs to get started on any homework they have. Alejo followed Ken up to his room, where they could work on their math and Japanese's work that the Sensei had assigned for homework.

She was in the kitchen getting dinner started when the she heard the doorbell, "Hi, I'm Alejo's mom," said a woman with average shoulder length blue hair and black eyes just like her son.

"Please, come in."

"I'm Hikari," she introducing herself, shaking hands with her.

"Mimi."

"I hope it wasn't any trouble for picking him up," Kari spoke as she followed Mimi back to the kitchen.

"I guess the headmaster told you that Alejo got suspend also," she had two cups out from the cupboard.

There was a confuse expression on Alejo's mother's face, had only she was told that her son was involved in a little scuffle, there was as no surprise had she know that her boy was bring bullied at school.

Mimi told her son's friend mother the story just has Alejo explained it to her on the drive home. The two mothers just sat quietly drinking their tea.

When the heavy door slid open, the lights flicked on had Taichi entered the lab. The thought of knowing more about this robot, if there somehow able to revive the robot may it could tell them why someone built it to look like a nine year old boy. He knew he only got one chance at this, and if he fails, there is no second one, because the electric charge would probable charged an overload frying any circuits that retaining the power core, killing any chance of reviving it.

"You, not sure if it gonna work," he could heard O'shay in his head had he approached the corner of the room.

"If there's a chance to revive it, you think we could take that risk," he argued back, like teenager arguing with their parents about who is right and wrong here.

"I'm not risking his life, if you can't insure me, there is no risk to his Kokoro," it was the last O'shay said before he left his office.

Kokoro that what O'shay called the robot's power core, and the way he spoke about the robot it about sound like the robot was alive. It is just a machine, a very advance machine but still just a machine.

Taichi closed his eyes and when he opened them back up, there was a new determination in them. He stared at the robot; eyeing the once more, moving over to a control panel, he pressed a few buttons. As wires fell from the ceiling, picking the robot up and bring it into air.

It hung for a moment, before it began to whir to life, electric energy bolts surrounding it. There was a feedback had a bolt of lightning struck out of the robot, hitting the control panel behind Taichi. He looked away from the bright light.

_Whoosh!_

_Slam!_

_Thud!_

He looked up and saw it had crushed the table below it while falling, and rolling off the crush table to the floor. He just stood there, waiting to see something would happen.

Slowly Tobio's hand moved back, and Taichi's heart skipped a few beats had he watched him propped himself up with one hand, picking his head and looking at him.

His eyes were a gentle blue as it began to focus on the doctor in front of it. Closing his eyes for a brief second, before opening them back up to reveal gentle, brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnamite Power Station, Metro City, Japan.

A twenty-nine year old, Dave found his job to boring all he seemed to do is sit around and make sure Magnamite is providing enough power for the entire city. If he known had been this boring when he started two year ago, he probably wouldn't had accepted the job, but he needed the money at that time. The station being operates by mindless droids and they are not good company-still the night stuff droid, when Dave had gone home for the night; a single droid had been giving a basic A.I. program to operate the other droids when a human is away. That droid was given name, Pal.

It felt like he had just laid his head on his pillow, when he heard his phone heard the phone ringing. Dave turned over switching the lump on, he reach for the phone.

"Hello."

"Sorry, Dave you'd need to come back," come the voice of Pal, on the other end of the line.

Tobio & O'shay, Metro City, Japan.

Voices that seem far away and like a dream come to him. Tobio hears them but cannot make them out. Slowly he focuses and hears them more clearly, as if they were in the room with him.

Chapter Three

One Giant Leap

"_Yes sir, he when behind your back."_

"_And, is any sign of damage done, he's reckless."_

"_No, sir it seemed to be no sign of interior damage done to him, he hasn't woken up yet."_

Whom they were talking about, he wonders to himself. He tries to move but his body feels so heavy. Like there is a blanket of concrete on top of him. He slowly starts to open his eyes then quickly shuts them. The light is too bright and is blinding him and causing a headache. Tobio winces in pain, who ever was in the room heard him has he felt a hand touch his and he held it.

Slowly he opens his eyes and sees a woman in a white lab coat and she smiles down at him. "Wh...What...happ...happened?" he asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"We don't know, we were hoping you can tell us, let me call the doctor in for you." She said, smiled at him again.

A few minutes later the doctor walks in looking at a chart and reading some stuff on it, he turns to the boybot who is now sitting up on the table. The way he sat on the table, the white sheet covered him in a way to hide the fact that he was naked over the sheet.

Dr. O'shay had to take a moment, to believe that he was there. After so long of unknowing and to have him back it was too much for him to take, he just came up to the boybot and wrapped his arms around him in one big bear hug.

"I'd thought I lost you," he whispered into his ear had he hugged the child.

As he hugged him, he could feel there was something different about him. Leaning back from the hug, O'shay just stared into those milky brown eyes, it was not his Tobio staring back at him, but who else would he be if he not Tobio.

"Excuse me, sir do you know what happened to me, that lady before don't know?" he enough sound like Tobio, all this is so confusing.

"Before I answer your question, can you tell me your name?" O'shay still held the boybot at arm length, searching for any sign of the boy he once knew.

"My name?"

"Yes."

The boybot seemed to think about that for a moment, and after a few moments looked at the doctor. "I don't remember," he said as he started to cry.

_Who am I? _He asked himself crying even harder, as the doctor look at him sympathetically.

"Shh, don't worry, we will find out, do you remember anything at all?" he asked, while he started examining him.

Tobio seemed to think about that for a minute. "I remember waking up lying on a cold, hard, ground, and there was a man just staring at me," he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Who was that man, I saw?"

"Oh, he is Dr. Yagami, you don't have to worry about him anymore," came his responded, little surprising that he would asked about Dr. Yagami.

"So, you don't know anything before you woke and saw Dr. Yagami?" he asked, by the looked his eyes, Tobio could see sympathy and sadness for him.

"No sir," was all he could say, Tobio could not remember who he was, from where he came from, or anything like that.

"Well, I can't tell what had happened to you 'cause even I don't know but I will tell you that your leg has a fracture in it, we were about repair the damage to your leg. Also your right arm had been broken in two piece, again we were able to fix your arm for you," had O'shay spoke, Tobio glanced first to his left leg, then to his right arm had the doctor continued to spoke.

"Your body is slowly repairing itself, so I guess it would take your body to heal itself about eight weeks, maybe less."

"Ok thanks," the boybot said, O'shay left a few minutes later after writing some more stuff on his chart.

As he lies there, he tried to remember anything that he could about what happened to him but nothing came to mind. Slowly he fell asleep and slipped into darkness.

Pal turned to face the door had it slid open and Dave entered the control room for Magnamite. He knew there was some kind of problem because Pal would not have called him to come back if it was not an emergency. The robot could see that he was still half-asleep with a coffee in his hand had he came to his control panel and before he could ask, Pal answered the unspoken question he knew was coming.

"At 2:10 this morning, we detected a huge power surge went into Magnamite."

Dave plumped down on his chair, a looked as if he was thinking for a moment, glancing back at the robot had he spoke. "Ok, then where did the power go?"

The robot just stared at him, "We don't know, Dave," it said, glancing at the rest of droids at their control panels.

The sun is shining through the window now and he felt the warmth of it on his face, slowly opening his eyes. A dull headache has replaced the sharp pains that came to him at first.

"Where…" he starts then stops, he starts to remember the doctor who has a large nose and the feeling he got that the doctor was hiding something, the way he just hugged him, and whispered into his ear. _I had thought I lost you _he heard the doctor's voice in his head.

"Hey, how do you feel this morning?" he heard a voice, has he turning his head toward where he had heard the voice. The owner of the voice was pretty lady in her early twenties, with wavy-short red hair had she slowly walked over to him.

Miss Yuko was holding piece of clothes in under her arm while she was carrying a pair of shoes as she walked. Tobio swing his leg over the edge of the table had he sat up. He has been out all night, it felt like he just seen that doctor a few minutes ago.

"Fine, I'm still hurting though," she just faintly smiled as she came to stand in front of him.

"Dear, I'm sorry," she spoke, gave him the impression that she's truly was sorry to hear he was still in pain. "The doctor likes to see you in his office, and he thought you may like these?"

With that, she set the clothes and the shoes down next to the boybot. Yuko noticed an unclear expression on the boybot face, had he looked from the clothes to her. There was a realization looked in his brown eyes, realizing he was not wearing any clothing. She had never known a robot to blush has he tried to cover himself with his hands.

She thought it was somewhat cute how he was panicking. "Why no one tells me that I was-" Tobio just leaned to her in a whisper he spoke. "NAKED!"

The way he had reacted made her forget that he was a robot, because it was a typical child reacted to be caught without their clothes on. Seeing the embarrassment in his eyes, she turned her back to him to let him get dress. Tobio hesitant before he got down he take a moment to glance over the clothes she had brought for him to wear.

"Are you dress?" Yuko asked in a few minutes had she waited for him to be done.

Slowly, she felt a hand touched her side had she glanced over her shoulder to look at him had he wore a white t-shirt with a blue-gray jacked, and a pair of gray-brown pants. She stood facing him, Tobio tried to smile at her staring into her eyes had a thought enter his electronic brain.

"You're pretty."

It was her turned to blushed a little, she thought it was cute how he thought she was pretty, and she admired how innocent he looked when he said it. She had to keep forgetting he not a real kid; he's not making it easy.

"What am I saying, you like forty?" her eyes widen had he honestly he thought she was forty, she's barely thirty.

Guess he had crossed a line had he lowered his head and barely looked up at her with eyes saying please forgive me. He's a robot, a robot, Miss Yuko reminded herself had she him toward the door.

"If you were wondering my name is Yuko Kisagari," she introduced herself.

Before she take Tobio to see Doctor O'shay, she led him down to the cafeteria had she was told he could eat human food to recharge himself. She got him a basic sandwich, fries and a drink, and they were not even seated for five minutes and the plate was empty.

"Where did you pit it all?" the facial expression on her face told of her astonishment.

He belched.

Like a child, he thought it was funny, "Better from attic than the basement, I'll say," his eyes were widen with a cute boyish grin.

She only laugh because how child-like he was behaving for a robot he seemed to more human than a simple machine.

"Doctor, we been having trouble with Magnamite," Dave's voice came from large monitor with his images on it.

Doctor O'shay sat behind his desk had he looked at the screen where Dave had been telling him the problems they had been having. He been informing the public there would be random blackouts, has they were trying to fix it the problem. The doctor found it odd the power station having system problems; he questioned Dave's needed to shut down most of the city.

"What really going on here?"

The question is a fair one, a one Dave is hesitated to answer and he felt if he answered O'shay he would somehow blame him for the problem. His hesitated did not went unnoticed had the doctor waited for his reply.

He slowly exhale had he spoke. "The thing is early this morning Magnamite got a huge surge of power that was shot into him."

"What did Magnamite do with the extra power?" another fair question, yet he had no answer to give to the doctor.

"That the problem, as far I could tell the power didn't go anywhere," Dave was quick to answer, waiting for him to blame him for this mess, which never came.

"I see would you like me to send a team to help you with this?" O'shay said.

Dave just stared at him had he turned down his offer saying that he had everything uncontrolled, and had his image faded from the screen, O'shay asked him to keep him inform in this manner.

"Dave!"

He turned to Pal just has they both heard loud noise, followed by a large surge of raw energy shot from one droid to the others had they watch each droids had they were being destroyed.

Magnamite is out of control as he slowly disconnected himself from the power grid; transform itself into a giant robotic spider. Both Dave and Pal watched in horror had the station around them was being destroy has Magnamite decided to stretch out his eight-legs and go for stroll.

As they watch Magnamite strolling down the road toward the city, Pal slightly turned toward Dave. "Which part do you have uncontrolled, Dave?"

Detective Tawashi, Ministry of Science in Metro City, Japan.

The office door swing open as he strolled into the room like he own the place. He approached the desk requesting O'shay to inform him on that mysterious robot boy had been brought here about a week ago.

"We was able to reactive him," O'shay knew who the detective was referring to, had he sat his desk.

It would made his job little easier to learn, who had created a robot that look like a child, the detective thought had he asked the all important question. A question that O'shay knew he had to lie and if he didn't the detective would force him to destroy the young robot just because of his creator.

"Do you know who it's creator is?"

"My assistant is bring him and I about to ask him that question," it was not a lie, to say cause he have his doubt about the robot being Tobio, the son of a kwon terrorist.

"Ask me what doctor?"

With that O'shay glanced behind the detective where Tobio and Yuko stood. The two of them had entered the office just had O'shay was speaking, Tawashi turning to around to gave the boybot a questionable looked.

"This is detective Tawashi, and he too like to ask a few question to our young friend here."

O'shay had got up from his desk and walk over to Tobio placing his hand on his shoulder, the boybot look up shyly smile, had thought of the doctor large looking nose. He smiled at him has he turned to the detective had he spoke.

"I like to remind you that our friend here have what one would call amnesia," the detective looked first at him then at robot, never heart of a robot getting amnesia before.

"You are saying that its memory-core had been erased."

Anything with two eyes could see that the detective had distrust toward Tobio, and even O'shay notice he refer to Tobio had an it. "No, HIS memories are there, but some reason HE can't access them," she had never seen the doctor so defensive.

From the look he seem not to be believing O'shay's so-called amnesia story, he didn't know much about robots only that they are no different than a computer he had at home. It maybe do to the fact of O'shay's shady past, dealing with a known terrorist got this gumshoe suspecting there is more to this robot, than O'shay is letting on.

The detective take his eye off him to look in the milky-brown eyes of Tobio's had he spoke in an unfeeling tone. "'key robot, every robot even with their memories wiped, they still member their creator," he closed the distant between them, as he bend down to look the boybot in the eyes.

"My question is who is your creator?"

Tobio look at the man in front of him with a puzzled expression. "You mean me," he asked, unsure who the detective was asking.

"No, the other robot in the room, yes you," tell that Tawashi won't be disrespected by a piece of hardware.

"Oh, 'cause I'm not a robot so I wasn't sure," Tobio simply respond to the detective question, thinking why he thinks that he was robot.

Miss Yuko quietly giggled, Tawashi straighten his back had he gaze at O'shay. You ever had a feeling like you are missing something, that how Tobio felt has everyone is not telling him something. It was O'shay who notice the facial expression on the boybot's face show of his perplex.

"Why the detective think I'm a robot, am I just a kid," he asked glancing at the doctor had he faintly smiled, had he spoke to him.

"You see, Tawashi don't think you're a robot, because you are a robot," the boybot slowly stepped back from the doctor.

"Am not a robot, you believe me Yuko," his eyes were beginning to water had he turned to look at her, hopeful she would tell them he was not a robot.

As he saw she barely looked at him, "No, no," had he stepping back has he turned and bolted out of the office ran down the corridor with tears in his eyes.

Sitting in the curve of a branch in a tree in a park, Tobio was looking inside of his hands, only after he had figured out if he concentrated hard enough, he could. Staring at his hands, he turned them around to see all the machinery piled into it.

Angrily he stood up and snapped off a thick branch above his head, grunting with anger. He threw it on the ground below him and growled. The boybot stared at his hands as he looked down at the branch lying on the ground; _I'm not a robot_ he thought has he sat back down on the branch quietly.

About an hour later a realization hit him, he saw a bird flying past the tree and a memory came to him. He stood just staring out on the lake in the corner of his eyes, O'shay was resting under the shade of a tree, and he smiled at him.

A sound children laughing draw his attention, a boy with dark skin(Kennedy) ran had he was being chase by another boy wearing geeky looking glasses(Alejo) has he tackled the first boy, when another boy ran jumping on top of the other two. The third boy had dill green hair (Denko); they were all laughing as the dark skin boy said something and at first he didn't hear it but after listening he heard….

_Somebody, help! _

He jumped at the voice, looking around and saw that the people at the park were walking around and showed no signs of has heard anything. _Maybe I just imagined it. _

_Get away! Get away! Get away!_

"Ok, I'm positive I didn't imagine it, I've to check it out," he said to himself.

As he jumped from the branch he flies straight up into the air with a sonic boom; he flies away, leaving a trail of white behind.

there was a joke I'd thought of when I was writing this chapter, the joke was when Tawashi asked Tobio who was his creator, Tobio had stated his creator was Osamu Tezuka.


End file.
